Many boats are appointed with brightwork, that is, interior or exterior wood that has been finished with a non-opaque varnish, oil or sealer that leaves the natural grain of the wood exposed. Typically, brightwork comprises weather-resistant woods such as teak or mahogany. Although beautiful when first finished, the appearance of exterior brightwork often deteriorates rapidly due to the harsh combination of sunlight and moisture. As the surface deteriorates, teak brightwork turns from reddish-brown in color with a glossy surface to gray in color with a dull surface. When subjected to extreme outdoor exposure, for example, in tropical regions, teak brightwork may require refinishing as often as several times per year.
The process of refinishing brightwork that was first finished with conventional liquid applied coatings is labor intensive and expensive, requiring the use of chemical strippers and/or abrasives to remove the weathered coating. In addition, many liquid-applied coatings must be applied to brightwork in the form of an organic solvent-borne coating (i.e., a prepolymer or polymer dissolved in an organic solvent), resulting in the release of volatile organic compounds (i.e., VOC""s) as the coating dries. The art has recognized generally the need to improve the process of finishing and refinishing brightwork. The solution generally followed is to improve the performance of the liquid-applied coatings in order to provide coatings that last for a longer period of time when exposed to the environment.
In view of the foregoing, a method of finishing wood surfaces, for example, brightwork that lasts longer and is easier to refinish than conventional liquid applied coatings is desired.
The present invention provides a method of finishing a wood surface for exterior exposure of the wood, the method comprising the steps of:
(a) providing a finishing film material in the form of a sheet, said finishing material comprising:
(i) a flexible polymeric sheet material having a first major surface and a second major surface;
(ii) a pressure sensitive adhesive layer covering at least a portion of the first major surface of the sheet material;
(b) providing a wood substrate having a surface; and
(c) adhering the adhesive layer of the finishing film material to the surface of the wood by placing the adhesive layer of the finishing film in contact with the surface of the wood substrate and optionally applying pressure and/or heat over at least a portion of the finishing film.
The method of the present invention is particularly suitable for the finishing of brightwork on boats, for example, teak or mahogany brightwork. The method of the present invention is particularly suitable for finishing curved and/or compound curved surfaces due to the flexibility and elongation of the finishing film.
In one preferred embodiment, the polymeric sheet material comprises an aliphatic in polyurethane. Preferably, the polymeric sheet material has a percent elongation of about 60% or greater and has a thickness ranging from about 3 to 18 mils (75 to 450 xcexcm), more preferably ranging from about 5 to 12 mils (125 to 300 xcexcm. In a preferred embodiment, the polymeric sheet material comprises an ultraviolet stabilizer and/or an ultraviolet absorber.
In another preferred embodiment, the adhesive layer comprises an acrylic adhesive, more preferably comprising a copolymer of isooctyl acrylate and acrylic adhesive. The adhesive layer preferably has a thickness ranging from about 12 to 250 xcexcm, more preferably ranging from about 25 to 125 xcexcm. In a preferred embodiment, the adhesive layer is repositionable. Repositionable adhesive layers may be provided, for example, by overcoating the adhesive with a water-soluble detackifying coating or by providing the adhesive with a microstructured surface topography.
In another preferred embodiment, the method of the present invention includes the step of coating the surface of the wood substrate with a liquid coating composition comprising a polymer or polymer precursor dispersed or dissolved in a liquid. The liquid coating composition preferably comprises an aliphatic polyurethane polymer dispersed, or dissolved in a solvent.
In another preferred emdodiment, the method of the present invention includes the step of wetting the surface of the wood substrate with a wetting solution prior to adhering the adhesive.